DOE - Shame On You
(2014) Nicknames: Car Of Doom, Northern Ireland's Most Infamous Road Safety Ad, WTH Did I Just Watch, And That's Why You Should Never Get A Driver's License, DEJA VU, Classroom. Description: The video starts with a classroom of kids getting ready for a field trip, one of the kids has a Toy Car, a girl tells him that it's time to go (he puts the toy car in his pocket) we then cut to a Man eating his breakfast and getting ready for work as he walks to the same car the boy has (the only difference with it is that it's an actual car) we then cut to the kids walking to some sort of park, one of the kids points to a River. A montage of the kids learning about nature is then shown (with a clip of the driver's face) we then see the kids doing Ring-arounds (we cut to one of the kids laughing) the kids are now having a picnic. The boy moves his toy car, as the real car tries to round a corner, but since the driver is speeding, the car instead skids out of control, and crashes through a wall, with the kids on the other side. The car flips of control and crushes all of the children in the process. we then see an empty classroom (the same one the kids were in at the start of the video) we slowly pan around the empty classroom as the text "Shame on You" fades in at the center of the screen along with the DOE logo. Trivia: This is the most infamous anti-speeding PIF ever. Bordering on the most infamous PIF '''in general. '''Also, there was a remake of this ad by the Department Of Infrastructure. Click here to watch it: https://youtu.be/BI_Uk57FvEk FX/SFX: Live action. Music: Music is an acoustic arrangement of "Sweet Child o' Mine" by "Guns 'N' Roses", with a female vocalist. Sounds: We hear the talking of the students. At the end we hear a male announcer say “Since 2000, speeding has killed a classroom of our children.” When the text “Shame on you” appears along with the DoE logo in order of appearance we hear him say “Shame on you... You can never control the consequences if you speed.”. Scare Factor: Kinda depends on the variant Original: High to Nightmare. The subject matter, the children being crushed, and the empty classroom can scare more than a few. There's a reason why this was banned before 9PM! 2016 Remake: Low to High, Since we still see the children getting crushed. but the song in this remake is kind of relaxing... TRIVIA: This PIF was reviewed by The Nostalgia Critic in his 2019 commercials video. He started off believing it was just a car commercial, before the crash occurred (the kids being crushed was replaced by shots of cats due to YouTube's increasingly-draconian censorship policies), which utterly horrified him. He likened it to waving a bloody skeleton finger, and mentioned the fact it was banned before 9PM. He also declares that Ireland is the new Britain and that Britain is the new Canada Category:Road Safety PIFs Category:DOE Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Television PIFs Category:Cinema PIFs Category:Organization Category:2010's PIFs Category:Speeding PIFs Category:False Sesame Street Category:Northern Ireland Category:PIFs Reviewed by The Nostalgia Critic Category:2014